


说了再见以后

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：奶狗然，狼狗磊
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 吴磊/张若昀
Kudos: 6





	说了再见以后

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：奶狗然，狼狗磊

“再喝一杯啊。”

餐桌上很热闹，谈话声，敲打声，酣笑声，却都比不上张若昀一个人的劝酒声。刘昊然知道他有些醉了。

带把的啤酒杯超载着一缸泡沫，在无形的道路上左摇右晃，撞翻了筷子，压垮了料碟，却奇迹般地一滴不漏，稳稳当当地卸给他满杯的醇酿。

“老实喝了啊！别不给哥面子。”张若昀说着拍了一下他的肩膀，下手没轻没重的，笑得十分开心。

刘昊然无奈地举起自己的杯子，想着跟他碰一下杯，手却在半路上收了回来。正在兴头上的男人转身对着另一侧的井柏然故技重施，但经验老道的人显然早有预料，一只手果断盖在自己的杯口上，同时配合着说道“别别别，我今晚喝得够多了”，让无缝可插针的男人只能发脾气一样地踢他一脚，附赠一句十分嫌弃的“滚蛋”。

刘昊然轻笑了一声，在张若昀没看到的地方。被多年好友无情拒绝了的男人并没有气馁，反而从前两次的结果里总结了经验与教训，回过头来对着专心吃肉的郭麒麟大喊了一声。但被盯上的人也不笨，仗着距离优势首先藏起了自己的酒杯。张若昀端着啤酒大步靠近的时候，他简直明晃晃地把“您可别闹了行吗”几个大字写在脸上。那抱着酒杯死活不肯松手的“不喝不喝不喝，再喝我就得倒在这儿了”听得张若昀抬脚就往他屁股上踢了一下，十分来气地骂道“你就装吧你”。

二连败的打击好像让男人暂时消停了一些。他端着酒杯看向桌子旁一圈熟悉的面孔，一时似乎看得有点出神。刘昊然关切地注视着他，敏锐捕捉到那一瞬男人眼里闪过的不舍和嘴角勾起的苦涩。他撑着桌子就要起身，想把张若昀带回来坐下，却被一个突然插入的身影挡住了去路。

“哥，我陪你喝。”不知从哪冒出来的吴磊主动把张若昀端着的酒倒进了自己的杯子里。一下回神的男人很是开心地勾住了他的肩，但因为身高关系，他这一勾勾得有点儿勉强，小半个身子提溜了起来，衣服下摆露出裤头。刘昊然不经意瞥见他腰间一抹肉色的白，正晃神着，男人就被吴磊一把环住腰带进了怀里。

刘昊然一下握紧了拳头，却是把自己缩回了桌旁。他有些委屈地看着毫无觉察的张若昀，看着他开怀乐笑，看着他夸奖吴磊，看着他俩一起举杯，一起吆喝大家再干一个。男人仰头喝酒的时候，脑袋都快枕到吴磊的肩膀上去了。

刘昊然就像赌气一样真一口干了至少三百毫升的啤酒。张若昀余光瞥见了他的豪爽，笑着该是想和他说点什么或回到他身边，却被吴磊突然的一句问话打断了思路。疑惑的男人本能回头，像是没注意到吴磊的手还一直搭在他的腰上，而他们此刻面对面的姿势就好像一对情侣正准备做点什么一样。

“哥，你知道这店里有个活动吗？”吴磊笑问，不知何时放下了杯子的手悄无声息地绕到了张若昀的身后。刘昊然敏感地觉察到了什么，却不知如何应对，只能瞪大着眼睛祈求男人能赶紧回神。可张若昀只是不解反问了一句：“什么？”

吴磊得逞地勾笑起来，小声贴近男人答道：“亲嘴十秒会有烤肉送。”

张若昀微微一怔，这时才终于想到后退，却被吴磊强硬拦截了退路。紧接着店内工作人员的起哄大声震乱了他的思绪，全店客人的欢呼让他如木头一样僵在原地。吴磊低头就吻住了他，刘昊然瞬间起立呆定，井柏然惊得瞪大双眼，郭麒麟不明觉厉地回头，一句“我去”险些让他被肉噎到。

十秒很快但也很慢，当吴磊终于放开张若昀的时候，那勾连在他们唇间的银丝叫刘昊然脑子一热就把张若昀拽到了自己的身后。场面顿时变得戏剧起来。处境有点尴尬的服务员左右看了看无声对立的两人，最后还是只能硬着头皮去问吴磊赠送的烤肉要牛肉还是猪肉。

“牛肉吧，他爱吃牛肉。”吴磊笑着回道，看向刘昊然的眼神显然再挑衅不过。

刘昊然收回了视线转头去看张若昀，神情害怕但又盼望地问他：“你们在一起了？”

张若昀连连摇头，却忽然有点不懂这是个什么情况。他求助一般地向其他两人投去目光，却发现他们早已转移阵地，相互抱团于最佳观影区。郭麒麟还不怕死地朝他比了个点赞的大拇指，气得张若昀两眼一瞪，真想把脚边的坐垫一个点射踢到他脸上去。

“若昀。”

但很快张若昀就没那个心思去管他们了。他看着同时向他靠近的两人，不知怎的突然就有种拔腿逃跑的冲动。可明明他才是被人占了便宜的那个，此刻应该理直气壮地给自己讨回公道才对，这天平怎么就不倾向他这一边呢。脑子紧张得有些迷糊的男人不解地想道，眼看两人都快堵到他面前了，求生的本能实在让他很想尿遁一波。可这时一股刺鼻的焦味突然钻进了他的鼻子里，美食至上的男人动作一怔，顿时推开两人扑到炉子边，连忙夹起烤架上的和牛急切翻面。

“靠！”张若昀心痛欲绝，眼神极其狠厉地瞪向看戏二人组，强烈谴责道，“不知道看着点火啊！全烤焦了！”

不怎么无辜的二人组无辜地摊手耸肩。被彻底晾在一旁的两人无奈更是无力。看着张若昀切肉那着急又手忙脚乱的样子，刘昊然实在忍不住叹了口气，还是主动上前去接过了他的刀叉帮他处理。至于一旁的吴磊则叫来了服务员把乌黑的架子给换了下去，顺便把刚送来的烤肉摆在主厨大人最方便操作的地方，然后大摇大摆地霸占了井柏然原来的位置。

重新把肉放上烤架之后，松懈下来的张若昀才回神发现自己的位置好像有点儿尴尬乃至危险。他转头看了看身边的两人，又看了看和他们都拉开了一个位置距离的对面二人组，最终还是靠着主厨地位的实力威胁把他们给叫回来了一些。虽然危险没有解除，但至少没那么尴尬了。

“咳，那个，再要点酒吧，你们杯子都空了。”张若昀主要是看着那井柏然他们说的，但接话的却是身旁的刘昊然。

“我来点吧，你想喝什么？”

“你们想喝什么？”张若昀盯着二人组问，眼神里的威胁不言而喻。

“那就还是啤酒吧。”为食认怂的郭麒麟十分配合道。

刘昊然很快加了单子递给服务员，然后拿起桌上的剪刀把烤好的和牛剪成小块分给大家。吴磊夹了几块卖相最好的放在张若昀的碟子里，还自作主张地拿走了他手里的夹子，让他只能乖乖吃肉。

张若昀无语拿起筷子，总觉得身边换成他们两人后，这牛肉的的味道都跟着变得不太一样了。被拥挤着的主厨感觉很是郁闷，烤肉翻面的时候都觉得自己的动作僵硬了起来。

“你们能不能别挨这么近？”张若昀无奈抗议。

“你生气了？”吴磊绝妙反问，精准打击。

“我生什么气啊，我就是——”

“你不生气？”刘昊然突然打断，一记KO。

“我——”张若昀血槽见底，无法应对，“你俩就不能好好吃饭吗？”

“你每次都这样，装作自己什么都不懂。”刘昊然咬着唇生闷气道。

“那你想让我懂什么啊？”突然被踩到炸点的张若昀扔下夹子大声反问，“你对我说过什么吗，你又做过什么吗？他好歹还吻了我一次，可你呢！你屁都不放一个，你想让我懂什么啊？”

“你好，这是你们点的酒。”

服务员出现的时机过于巧妙了一些。情绪激动的张若昀很快冷静了些许，可依然急需酒精的安抚。他闷声喊了一句“喝酒”，随即给自己那巨无霸一样的杯子满上，不顾其他人的阻拦仰头就一口气干了大半。

刘昊然担心地半张着嘴想劝阻，却始终找不到开口的契机，还是吴磊在他放下杯子的时候劝了一句“别喝那么多，你这样会醉的”。可男人半句话都听不进去，喘过一口气之后又仰头把剩下的都一起灌进了肚子里，直到刘昊然看不下去地把杯子强行夺走后才算消停了一会儿。

“你别这样。”刘昊然心疼又心酸地劝道。可张若昀只是用力吸了吸鼻子，二话不说就把杯子又抢了回来。

“既然不想好好吃饭，那就喝酒啊。反正今晚早说好了不醉不归，我要是真醉了，不是更合你们心意吗？”

“哥，你这是把我们当什么人了。”吴磊有些委屈道。可张若昀只是冷笑瞥了他一眼。百口莫辩的少年无语至极，只好绕过男人去瞪他旁边的刘昊然，用口型抱怨道：“你看你干的好事！”

刘昊然没好气地回了他一句“滚”，眼看是劝不住张若昀了，便拿起自己的杯子陪他一起喝。一旁的吴磊没辙地翻了个白眼，也只好举起自己的杯子舍命陪君子。可怜剩下的看戏二人组被无辜牵连，硬是陪着他们三个又喝完了整整十升的啤酒。

喝到最后都趴下了的张若昀跟没电了似地趴在桌子上胡言乱语。一会儿回忆着他们第一次聚餐时的场景，一会儿又翻出来陈年旧账逐个吐槽。他们社团人少，四年前还有十个人的规模到了如今就只剩下他们五个，等张若昀和井柏然毕业之后，这个团就达不到学校的最少成团人数要求，会被强制解散，所以今天这顿饭，是货真价实的散伙饭。

等今晚过去以后，他们五个人就要各奔东西。可明明当初面试入团的场景还历历在目，刚入学时的莽撞与冲动，青涩与懵懂，混过两年之后的成熟与老练，轻佻与爱玩。都觉得自己长大了，但其实都没有真正地长大。那些以前不敢说的话，到了现在还是不敢说。那些以前不敢做的事，到了现在还是连想都不敢想。就连那没用的酒量也没有什么长进，还是不该醉的时候一下就倒，想醉的时候却怎么都是清醒的。

张若昀趴在桌子上无声哭了出来，井柏然拍了他好几下以示安抚但都没有成效，只能转过身来朝吴磊和刘昊然摊手耸肩。解铃还需系铃人。他能做的，也就是先把账单给结了。

“那我们回宿舍了，他就交给你们了。”

井柏然带着郭麒麟进了地铁站。刘昊然背着张若昀和吴磊一起往不远处的酒店走去。期间张若昀一直趴在刘昊然耳朵边上重复着“放我下来”几个字。可背着他的人始终无动于衷，用来回答的话永远就那两句，不是“别闹”就是“不放”，气得张若昀好几次都想张嘴咬他耳朵或者踢腿从他背上挣脱。可最后也不知道是碍于身份还是颜面还是什么说不清的原因，他终究由着刘昊然一路将他背到了房间。

“洗个澡再睡吧。”刘昊然柔声道。可张若昀并没有回应他，只是坐在床上，安静地看着他。刘昊然用手托着他的脖子，缓缓在他身前蹲跪，让他不必辛苦抬头仰视自己。

“若昀。”他又轻唤了一声，手掌轻抚着张若昀的脸庞，眼睛深深地看进了男人朦胧的眼底。可张若昀还是没给他回应。

刘昊然已经有点控制不住自己的情绪了。他艰难地喘着气，看着和他一样逐渐湿了眼眶的张若昀。某种抑制不住的冲动让他张开了唇，很想说点什么。可他一个字都说不出来，甚至连一点声音都发不出。他只能深深注视着这个他即将失去的爱人，眼泪鼻涕流满了脸庞，最终如忏悔一般颤抖地贴上他的嘴唇。

他不敢深吻，甚至不敢浅啄。他只知道一动不动地贴着，若即若离地吻着，然后不舍地放开，直到被男人抱住脖子用力地咬了上来。

他们终于真正吻了一次。不是那些藏在心底的幻想，不是那些躲在暗处的偷摸，不是那些即使被拆穿了也不敢承认的懦弱，是真真切切、唇舌缠弄、呼吸紊乱的吻。

刘昊然抱紧了张若昀，用力得几乎要把他揉进自己的血肉里。张若昀也抱紧了刘昊然，热切得想把自己融进他的心脏里。他们吻了足足十秒但又不止十秒。他们尝到了唇舌的味道但又不止唇舌的味道。吴磊在浴室里放好热水，招呼两人进来时，张若昀的衣服已经被撩起了大半，脖子上散落着几个新鲜的吻痕。

“啧。”略感不满的吴磊伸手脱掉了张若昀的上衣，趁着两人短暂分离的空档扳过他的脸覆上他的嘴唇。

男人对他总是很温顺的样子，大抵是知道自己逃不过他的掌控和侵犯，所以就连细小的挣扎都软得像在撒娇一样。这一点就跟他在刘昊然面前的强硬完全不同。在吴磊这里，张若昀永远拿不到主导权。

“嗯……”被扣着腰进入的时候男人发出了好听又性感的低吟。湿软的肉穴被粗长的阴茎撑满了每一处皱褶与角落，弹嫩的双臀在挺撞之下响起声声的拍响。吴磊的动作又凶又猛，就好像在故意刺激刘昊然一样，一上来就把张若昀干得直不起腰，浪叫不停。

涨红了一张脸的刘昊然有些慌忙地硬着立挺的阴茎，看起来是想让张若昀替他含住口一次，可是又被他喘息不止的模样弄得下不去那个手。结果还是靠张若昀自己主动舔上了他的阴茎，随后在吴磊的一个按头之下直接吞进了刘昊然的粗长，卖力吮吃了起来。

爽得浑身都在抖的刘昊然几乎站不住地只能靠在墙边上。他双手怜惜地捧着张若昀的脑袋，好像想让他别太勉强自己。然而被激发的阴茎却是忍不住的越来越大直到完全勃起。喉咙一下被插满了的人几乎无法呼吸地喘气起来，他不得不暂时退出一些好吸入新鲜空气，却又在这时被吴磊肏到了前列腺，顿时双腿发软直接跪到了地上。

吴磊跟着张若昀一起变成着跪坐的姿势，双手圈紧了男人的身体大开大合地猛干起来。因而不方便动脑袋的人只能大张着嘴不断吮吸，吴磊看着只觉得性感但不够过瘾，便抬手拍了一下刘昊然的大腿让他自己动起来。

“你肏他啊。”吴磊仿佛指挥一般地说道，“把龟头插到他喉咙里，小心别伤到就好，保证爽死你。”

张若昀被吴磊这番话羞得烫了双耳，听到刘昊然磕巴地气道“你又知道了，你试过啊”时更是脸红得不行，却又无法开口修理他们，只能不甘吞吃着两人的东西。

吴磊笑而不语地欣赏着张若昀羞恼却无助的可爱样子，湿热的舌头专挑他敏感的神经线一路吮吻。酸得酥痒不止的男人连指尖都在颤抖，瑟缩着的身体吸得两人都不住低喘出声。

前液不断溢出的阴茎在男人身上蹭出一片淫糜的滑腻，浓重的性爱气息充斥在口鼻之间，又深入融进他的皮肉之内。上下都被干得熟软多汁的人已经浸淫了一身的性液，水光发亮的躯体被玩弄得到处是鲜红的印记，胸前的两颗红豆更是饱满诱人，光是用手指捏着就能让人止不住地想吞咽唾沫。

“哥，我们去浴缸里继续好不好。”馋得受不了的吴磊低声询问道，但也不等另外两人回应，直接就拉起张若昀将他带进浴缸里。刘昊然紧张地跟在一旁，总害怕站不稳的张若昀会不小心跌倒。结果跌确实是跌了，但有吴磊在下面稳稳地接着，他甚至借机再度挺进了张若昀的软穴里，双手抓着他的臀部便又是一顿激烈的抽插。

一直在吃亏的刘昊然看得是又羡慕又嫉妒，总算长进了一回，主动凑上来让张若昀再度吞入他的阴茎。可这时吴磊又偷跑地埋头吃起了男人的胸乳，那仿佛幼狼喝奶一样的狠劲看得刘昊然浑身都红透了，然而下体却是非常诚实地激动跳了一下。

顿时被玩得无处可躲的张若昀不住湿透了眼眶，双手抓挠着在吴磊背上落下了一道道红痕。敏感的胸口已经被舔得碰一下都会发麻的地步，不断吮吃的牙齿粗暴地刻下了一大堆淫色的痕迹，那又痛又爽的快感直冲酸软的鼻梁，不过几下就叫他情不自禁地落下了泪。

“你别弄疼他。”刘昊然看着心疼得不行，不断替张若昀拭去眼角的泪，余光却瞥见吴磊炫耀般“啵”地松开了张若昀的乳头。那可怜的小肉粒上布满了牙印咬痕，肿得都快破皮的样子色情得叫刘昊然不敢看却又心痒痒。

“疼有什么关系，爽就好了嘛。哥，我刚刚是不是吸得你很爽，你下面的穴夹得超紧的，又软又湿，可爽死我了。”

张若昀羞耻地闭上双眼呜咽不停，那不断吞吐的卖力模样就好像在刻意逃避一样，惹得吴磊又恼又爱，张嘴便再度咬上他的胸乳开始第二番品尝。已经有些受不了的张若昀开始跟不上两人的节奏，原本主导的口交也不知何时起就被刘昊然掌控了过去。这般被处处夹击着的人很快就迎来了第一波高潮，喷射的精液浑浊了清水，抖缩不停的身体也同时迎来了精液的灌溉。

刘昊然紧按着张若昀的后脑深深地射进了他的喉咙里，但没多久就松手抽离了他的喉道只浅浅射在了他的舌头上。与之相比，一边射精还一边咬着他后颈持续干他的吴磊简直野蛮得像一头狼。占有欲过强的他甚至故意将精液涂满了他的穴道，直至被吸收完全才舍得缓慢抽出。即使后来刘昊然很贴心地用温水仔细替他清理过后面，那早已融入皮肉的气味也已经没办法摆脱了。

刘昊然别无他法，只能覆盖标记。他们从浴室回到了床上，张若昀跪趴在吴磊的身上，嘴里含着他的阴茎，后穴吃着刘昊然的粗长，自己的下身则同样被吴磊含进了嘴里，一番舔吃吮弄爽得颤抖不已。

性格温和的男孩动作沉稳而持续有力着，那源源不断的快感刺激就好像温水煮青蛙一般，张若昀甚至都没有一个心理准备的过程就发现自己已经被干得酸软无力高潮不止。他很想让刘昊然缓一缓让他歇一歇，可永动机一样的男孩就好像有用不完的体力一样，在他射过之后又将他翻到正面仰躺的姿势继续挺干。期间吴磊正恶劣地抓着他的胸，用龟头去蹭他的乳头。那刺激的痛痒惹得他哭喘不停，猛缩的穴道一下就夹紧了刘昊然，引得他更卖力地肏干起来。

“怎么样，我没骗你吧，他刚刚是不是夹得很紧。”吴磊得意地笑道，同时拍了一下脸红得不知该如何回应的刘昊然示意他去舔另一边的乳头。

“别——”张若昀有些爽怕地喊停道。刘昊然显然因此犹豫了，但吴磊很坚持地压住了张若昀一边想挣扎的胳膊，同时催促着刘昊然赶紧动手，并且十分信誓旦旦地向他保证，张若昀会喜欢这个的。

刘昊然其实还是有些犹豫，可看着饱满奶嫩的胸脯在自己面前不断摇晃着，那强烈的视觉冲击还是让他没抵住诱惑张嘴咬了上去。忽然间他好像可以理解吴磊刚才为什么会吃得如此的凶猛。因为这布丁一样软滑的口感，这糖果一样的饱满肉粒，还有那隐隐约约的奶香与淫媚浪荡的反应，每一样都叫人想将他拆吃入腹，让他彻底成为自己的所有物。

第二番高潮袭来的时候男人已经爽得射出了前列腺液，浑身上下都散发着一种被肏透了的性熟感。然而当他像三文治夹心一样被两人前后抱了起来的时候，他才意识到这一切都只是重头戏的前戏罢了。同时进入他的少年们将他的身体撑开到了极限，火辣的疼痛伴随着翻倍的快感，几乎没有喘息空隙的高潮一浪浪冲毁了他的理智与底线。

被两人干得手指都抬不起来的张若昀几乎是半昏地睡死了过去，第二天睁眼的时候大脑一片空白，差点以为自己被不法分子给迷奸了。直到被两人缠着又做了一次之后，那些荒诞又情色的回忆才又涌现了回来，却羞耻得让他觉得还不如什么都记不得好。

一下多了两只难缠小狗的饲主筋疲力竭地摸回自己寝室，终于爬上床的那一瞬间，他真心有种从此做个性冷淡的强烈冲动。睡他对床的井柏然好笑地环胸靠在梯子上，一脸不可说地朝他啧啧啧了老半天，啧得人恼羞成怒地抓起枕头就朝他脸上扔了过去。

“损友！你还是人吗你！就这么把我扔给他们，没良心！”

“我这不都是为你好嘛，你看，这一下就多了两个小男朋友，多幸福啊。”

“滚蛋！他俩哪里小了！”

“年纪小啊。像他们这样的人，精力旺盛，发展空间大，你稳赚不亏啊。”

张若昀气得连被子都给他扔了过去。

“我看是他们不亏！”

早知道就不读研了，这还得同校两年，谁受得了啊！

完

*题目取自苏打绿同名歌曲


End file.
